The Unknown Keyblade Master Ookami's Tale
by Makai Goddess Ookami
Summary: Things aren't always what they appear to be. Ookami used to live by those words. When you add cream of Mimi and essance of Spyke to Kingdom Hearts, you get this wacky tale. (Based on Dark Spyke's UKBMR. Read it. I command you)
1. The Team

**The Unknown Keyblade Master- Ookami's tale**

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Kingdom Hearts, I doubt I'd be writing this. And anyways, a good deal of the plot is Spyke's I'm just "borrowing" it and plan to return it. ;)

_Okay, we all know this isn't my plot right? And if you didn't then nyah to you too. If you want the original version, it's in my favourite stories and is The Unknown Keyblade Master Revised by Dark-Spyke. Check it out. Very awesome. And Spyke, sorry I borrowed this without your permission. ::bows:: I was bored out of my wits and needed something to do... I'll try to keep this up with his, and it will focus around Ookami mostly. It's gonna be hard though, as I'm not aloud to change anything that wouldn't make it flow with Spyke's... Though I'll probably find some things I think would be better one way and branch my story that way. Sorry again Spyke! Major writers block on all my main stories at the moment. ::tear tear::_

* * *

A red haired female sat up on a brick wall, watching the shadows dance across the ground bellow her. Her black sneakers squeaked as they were pressed together, and her baggy blue jeans rustled slightly and she played with the tassel on her navy blue hoodie.

Something moved in the corner of her eye, and she turned her head to see a person walk through a gate and she sighed, bored out of her wits. With nothing to do on a night such as this, she decided she could at least she who was home.

Hopping down, she turned her back to the gate the figure had walked through earlier, used to shadowy behavior, and walked to the opposite one, humming a strange tune under her breath as she went.

Pushing open the door, she looked at the district she was leaving and flashed it a peace sign, as if someone was there to see it and skipped to the building she called home, next to the accessory shop, and ignored the chains on the door, climbing in a window.

She was never quite sure the chains were on the front door, and she supposed it was because she and her friends were simply too lazy to take them off. She had entered a kitchen, and pulled a bottle of Lemonade from the fridge and drank it on her way to the living room, where a brown haired male was playing a video game with the help of another female.

"When's Spyke coming home?" the first female asked, pouting slightly, arms folded over her chest.

Another female, with brown hair, wearing black jeans and black boots with a white tee shirt sighed, hanging her head and shaking it slowly, as if annoyed with the first's clueless ness.

"When he gets home?" she said.

"Nyah! Not a fair answer Kitsune!" the female pouted still.

"If I didn't know better I'd say something was going on between you two," said a blonde male in all black.

"There is nothing there, only a lot of empty space Zell," the female snorted.

"Suuure," the male sighed, sipping a cold Pepsi before handing it to the female to sip.

"Whatever," she sighed.

The door opened and the female quickly turned to see who it was and jumped up quickly and walked to who had entered, a short male with brown hair and eyes, wearing mostly black clothing.

"Hey, Spyke," She smiled, waving slightly.

"Hi, Ookami," the male, Spyke, replied.

"Who are your friends?" Kitsune asked.

"Well, Kitsune, they're Donald, Goody and the All-Powerful Keyhole Sealer, Sora," Spyke replied, in a half mocking, half serious tone.

"Well, if you hadn't told us, I'd never had guessed that," the brown haired male who had been playing video games but quit replied.

"God, Josh, and I thought I was sarcastic," Spyke sighed.

"I was serious..."

"Yeah, you being serious? That'll be the day," Zell said, wrinkling his nose in mock disbelief.

"You always have to bring 'im down, don't you, Zell?" Ookami asked.

"It's in his job description," Spyke joked.

Ookami wanted to point out that none of them had jobs, but had a feeling that it might leave to the disappearance of their house, and the door Spyke had entered with the apparently fake chains. She'd lived there how long and didn't know they were fake?

"Hey, where's Xilver?" Spyke asked, snapping Ookami out of her trance as a banging noise was heard upstairs. Ookami rolled her eyes, and began to snicker, and smiled faintly as Spyke stared at the ceiling as more banging continued. "What the heck is happening up there...?" Spyke asked himself quietly.

"You come up here and I'll kill you, Spyke!" a voice from upstairs shouted.

Used to these normal actions, Ookami handed Zell his Pepsi back and sipped tiredly at lemonade, eyeing Sora with a curious eye. The brown haired male shifted slightly and Ookami plopped on the couch, by Zell's side, resting up.

The shouting continued, but everyone in the house was used to such arguments, and they always consisted of the same basic thing- something that sounds like one thing, but turns out to be something else. It got really old after a while, but a few of them fell for it every time.

After a final yell, Sora opened an eye and blinked, looking around confused. A moment after that, Spyke came tromping down the stairs, a dark haired female and a blonde male following.

"Ah, Sora, you've woken up," Spyke said and Sora stood up.

"Where are we?" the one called Sora asked.

"My place," Spyke answered in a confused tone, and Ookami felt like pounding him saying it was there place, when he continued, "Why?"

"It's a nice place, that's all."

"Hehehe... yeah, me and the others keep it runnin' pretty good," Spyke bragged.

"Hey, it's getting late," Cloud said, "We should probably get some sleep."

Ookami tuned the rest of the conversation out, and concentrated on a small black loose thread on Zell's shirt, and plucked at it slightly, as if she damaged it the whole world would blow.

Zell cast her a strange glance, and rolled his eyes when he saw what was going on. Ookami was doing weird things again, and there fore since it was weird, was nothing out of the ordinary. Especially since it had to deal with his shirt.

"Alright everyone!" Xilver shouted, the dark haired female, and was now wearing an army commander's outfit, "To bed! And march! Left! Left! Left, right, left!"

Everyone except Spyke, began marching in place and started to walk upstairs. Even such a crazy way of getting it seemed to be common in the... Vaptor household? Ookami thought about this and sighed. It wasn't the Vaptor household, it was the... Crazy Household.

She entered her room (which was next to Xilver's and many things were thus strewn about in the hall) and walked to her window and closed the curtains tight, before plopping down upon her bed, burring her face in the soft blue pillows.

The sound of talking in the halls as people said their goodnights and finished last minute conversations reminded her of a boarding school or something along those lines. Still lying on her stomach, she reached under her mattress and pulled out a worn and tattered envelope and dumped its contents on her lap as she sat up slowly.

A letter so tattered and faded that the writing could no longer be deciphered was the first thing she held up, and she sighed, every last memorized word running through her head, and she silently prayed for her grandmother, hoping she was okay in the after life.

The second object was a faded picture, crinkle lines covering a good deal of the picture. Once upon a time it had been of her whole family, about five years ago, and it was very special to her as it was the only one she had.

And finally, a gold locket, she swore she'd never wear in fear of ruining it, lay glittering sadly, if it were possible. She stroked the edges of it, humming the same strange tune under her breath and she closed her eyes, and she could almost swear she smelled cinnamon.

She carefully put her three treasures back into the envelope, and tucked it under her mattress again, knowing that no one would ever find it, and if they did, it didn't matter. No one would understand what those things stood for.

Come to think of it, no one was supposed to come in her room anyways. She had always been against it, even when her parents had still been alive...

But her thoughts were interrupted as her door creaked open and someone slid in quietly. She turned her head to see a platinum haired male in an all black outfit. She flashed him a smile, and pat the spot on her bed next to her.

He walked over and plopped down, kicking off his shoes, and staring blankly at a drawing of a dragon painted on the female's wall, staring into the evil red eyes half-heartedly and Ookami giggled.

There was one major exception to the 'no one may enter my room rule'- and that was Sephiroth. She hugged him slightly and rested her head on his shoulder, yawning slightly and closing her eyes.

"I don't get a 'hello, Ookami'?" she asked kidding.

"Nope," Sephiroth replied, casting a glance at her.

"Hn. I see how it is," Ookami snorted, "See if I ever let you in my room again."

"You will."

"I know."

"Heh."

The two sat in silence, having nothing more to say to each other. It was a strange relationship. They had little to nothing in common, and yet the could tolerate- and enjoyed, in Ookami's case- being with each other. Very rare, for the red haired female.

Ookami stood up and Sephiroth cast her a confused glance, and she stuck her tongue out at him and walked to her dresser to find some clothes. Sephiroth stared blankly, but lay back on the bed and ignored her as she changed into a shirt as large as Texas and a pair of shorts.

"You going to sleep?" Sephiroth asked, half caring.

"That's what normal people do at night," Ookami sighed.

"You shouldn't worry- you're not normal," Seph chuckled.

Ookami glared at him and he raised a hand in defeat, before opening his eyes to stare at the ceiling covered in glow in the dark stars and planets. It was strange to see such things, but Ookami had always been a mysterious person.

"Get off my bed," Ookami said, and Sephiroth obeyed, as Ookami pulled a sleeping bag out from her closet, "you sleep here- like usual..."

Sephiroth growled, as if the arrangements bothered him, but didn't complain, and Ookami turned out the lights to get a night's worth of sleep. If Kitsune only knew where Seph slept it would be the end of the bad jokes. And probably the start of new ones. Ookami groaned inwardly.


	2. Stars

**Spyke-** I do not procrastinate!

**Xilver-** Yes ma'am! Here it is, all wrapped up and easy to view, just for you! –bows-

**Chapter Two: Stars**

* * *

Ookami sighed, before rolling onto her side to stare at the dark walls quietly. The stars glowed oddly, and she watched as one by one the faded, the last of their light diminished until the tomorrow night, when they would all be lit again. She sighed again, realizing things always turned out like that for _her_. Never Spyke, or Kitsune, or Xilver... But _her_.

She remembered having an argument with her parents before this all happened. What was it about? She didn't know. Hell it was probably for something stupid like not picking up her stuffed animals that practically reproduced in her room she had so many and got them so often.

Her stuffed animals...

Probably the only things she had ever found that she could truly talk to. She rubbed her eyes wearily, before rolling onto her other side to see Sephiroth on the floor, fast asleep. A faint smile appeared on her lips, only for it to fade as she saw a star behind him blink out.

She hated the stars. Ever since they had fallen into darkness, she had hated the stars. The night before there were hundreds of them, but on that night... The stars refused to shine... She only vaguely remembered things before the 'incident', the stars being one of the few things... And yet for some reason, she had surrounded herself with the things she hated most.

"You're still awake," she heard a soft voice, and she almost jumped from her skin.

Sephiroth was staring at her, a calculating look on his face. Ookami swallowed, and then nodded, glad for the darkness that covered the room as she wiped her eyes. She heard the gentle rustle of fabrics and when she looked at Sephiroth she saw he was sitting up. Without thinking, she stood and walked over to his sleeping bag, collapsing on the floor next to him in a tight ball.

Fingers gently brushed through her hair and a soft hum reached her ears. Scooting closer to him, she rested her head on his lap and closed her eyes, finally falling asleep a moment later.

**XOXOXOX**

When she woke up again early in the morning, Sephiroth was lying back down, fast asleep once more, one arm under his pillow and the other wrapped in Ookami's hair. Giggling softly, she carefully stood up and nudged him gently with her foot, only for him to wrinkle his nose and roll over.

Putting her hands on her hips in mock anger, she snorted and pulled her black silver starred robe before slipping out of her room quietly. The hall had been cleaned the night before, oddly enough, so it made walking down the halls much easier. Jumping over the fifth step from the bottom, she landed on the third and continued without the loud squeaking waking up the house... besides the fact the walls were ubber thick.

She entered the living room where Cloud was busy folding his cloak and noticing Spyke wasn't there, she tilted her head to the side wondering where on Earth he could be. Walking to one of the doors, she pushed it open, not quite ready for the sudden burst of light.

She noted how Spyke seemed sort of distant and sad, and regretted having come look for him deep down. So maybe having a bad memory wasn't so bad- she didn't remember _everything_ that happened. She did remember a Get Well Card and Lolli Pop though...

"The memory?" she found herself asking, already knowing the answer.

She watched as he nodded and walked past her on his way to get inside. She narrowed her eyes and looked up, but saw no stars. Good. No stars was always a good thing. Closing the door gently, she turned around and walked to the kitchen, pouring a bowl of frosted flakes and grabbing a spoon, not even bothering with milk. She ate quietly, her gaze on Spyke.

Sephiroth entered the room, grabbed the reduced fat milk knowing Ookami was allergic to whole, and poured it in the bowl, watching her continue to eat it, not even noticing. Mumbling something to himself, he hopped onto the counter behind her, playing with a lock of her hair bored.

Sora then decided to stumble down the stairs, stepping on the loud squeaky one and yawned loudly, a few sets of eyes then cast upon him.

"Sleep well?" Cloud asked, sitting on a couch in the living room, watching some cheesy cartoons.

"Yeah. Couldn't hear a thing," Sora replied sleepily.

"That's because the walls are twice as thick as normal ones. With everything that happens at night and all, you can't have thin walls," Spyke said causing Sora to look at him.  
  
"What sort of things?" Sora asked.  
  
"Televisions with the volume up to max on their MTV music, radios blaring so loud you eardrums don't stop ringing for weeks, Ookami's sleep talking..." Cloud said counting on his fingers receiving a glare from Ookami. "I was kidding!"  
  
"You can't take a joke can you, Ookami?" Spyke asked receiving a punch in the arm from Ookami. "Hey, you don't need to dislocate my shoulder again."  
  
"That time it was because you pulled my hair. Besides, we were five then," Ookami said with a maniacal grin. How on Earth- or Traverse Town, whatever- did she remember that?  
  
"You've always been strong then, haven't you?" Sephiroth asked as Spyke rubbed his arm where Ookami punched it.  
  
"Yeah, that's her," Spyke said. "Always strong. She was never once a weakling." Spyke looked up at the ceiling with his arms reaching up, bent at the elbows, forcing a tear.  
  
"Quit the sarcasm act, Spyke." Sephiroth said, tugging rather harshly on Ookami's hair causing her to spill some milk down her robe fronts and she glared at him.  
  
"Aw... I was just getting to the good part!" Spyke complained.  
  
"Let's see it!" Sora urged, wanting to see Spyke perform.  
  
"Alright! The kid wants to see it, so here it goes!" Spyke said getting no objections, and went again into the pose, forcing yet another tear. "Even in the heat of battle," a fiery creature popped up and Spyke kicked it away. "In the cold of loneliness," a few snowflakes began falling around Spyke and he whisked them away with a wave of his arm. "And during tough storms within herself," lightning flashed in the background and rain started falling. Spyke pulled out his Keyblade in a very heroic sort of way and it stopped. "Our own Ookami has looked her demons in the eye," a miniature Darkside came up from the ground, "And always won!" Spyke took a well-aimed smack and the cardboard Heartless was destroyed.  
  
Sora clapped, obviously amused. Spyke took a bow and sat on the couch eyes focused on the television. Donald came downstairs and sat on an armchair next to the empty fireplace.  
  
"Sora," Donald said. "We should get going after Goofy wakes up."  
  
"Huh?" Sora said. "Okay."  
  
"In the meantime..." Spyke began, getting up and walking into the kitchen. "You should get something to eat." Spyke pulled out some breakfast bars and threw one each to Sora and Donald. Goofy began walking down the stairs stretching and Spyke threw him one too. The three ate and were soon ready to go.  
  
"Thanks for the hospitality," Donald said.  
  
"Yeah, maybe we'll visit again sometime," Goofy said.  
  
"If we can," Sora said gloomily. "When we defeat Ansem, the destroyed worlds will be restored, and the borders rebuilt. Leon, Yuffie, and Aerith told us."  
  
"Tell you what; you could use a little help, right?" Spyke said, grinning.  
  
"Yeah, I guess," Sora replied.  
  
"Well, I'll go with ya!" Spyke said.  
  
"Wow! Really?" Sora asked excitedly.  
  
"Yeah. Really. Now let's get going before I change my mind."  
  
Spyke, Sora, Goofy, and Donald said their goodbyes and walked out the door. Ookami watched, one hand holding her bowl, the other on her hip. Sephiroth saw the pose and rolled his eyes, before taking the bowl before she spilled more. Sadly, it wasn't quick enough.

"Ookami!" Sephiroth hissed, having milk now on his pants.

"You're the one who took my bowl," she pointed out coldly, stalking off to her room.

"And who ever said I had it easy?" Sephiroth scowled, putting the bowl on the counter to rub his eyes tiredly.


	3. Kitsune the Amazing Pysic

**Spyke- **You're just saying that so I don't break up with you…

**Twilight- **Its okay, I'm just happy you would pretend to read this! - You know I love you! (heh heh heh...)

**Chapter Three: Kitsune the Amazing Pysic**

**NOTE: **About halfway through, I switch to what Spikey wrote, with some little things I threw in.

Ookami sighed, hand on the wall as she walked up the stairs half paying attention to the world around her. It wasn't fair really... Spyke got to go off on an adventure and left her stuck all alone in the small house with Sephiroth... Well she _could_ kick Sephiroth out... It wasn't like he actually lived here... but still... She sighed again, and opened her door and entered the small-ish room.

She was really bored, she realized, and with Spyke gone that meant there was nothing to do. She looked around, the stars were all out, it being light now, so it didn't seem so bad anymore. She rubbed the back of her head and began to pace the small room. She could follow, but Spyke might get mad. Or, she could stay behind, and be bored out of her wits.

Neither were very pleasant ideas.

_But_ she _would_ rather be dead then bored...

She kicked Sephiroth's sleeping bag, before kneeling and rolling it up and tying it. Staring at it for a moment, she kicked it across the room, where it collided with her dresser knocking a lamp on the floor where it shattered.

"Dammit!" she hissed, rushing over and carefully picking up the sharp shards, but not carefully enough as one sliced the tip of her finger. "Damn it!" she hissed again.

She stuck the finger in her mouth, sucking at the blood, staring at the shards on the floor half heartedly. Everything started to blur and she suddenly felt really dizzy. Pushing herself to her feet, she stumbled across the floor until she was able to collapse onto her bed.

"Oh," she managed to mumble, before closing her eyes and passing out.

**XOXOXOX**

"Hey, dumbass," Sephiroth said, shaking Ookami lightly, watching as she moaned lightly and opened her eyes.

"What happened?" She mumbled, sitting up and rubbing her head.

"You passed out," Sephiroth shrugged, and then narrowed his eyes, "You don't have a hangover do you?"

"No! My head just hurts," the young teen replied, rubbing her head, "What's it matter to _you_ anyways?"

Sephiroth looked at the young girl for a moment, before smirking and shaking his head no.

"It doesn't," Seph said.

"Good!" Ookami said arrogantly, "I don't need your pity!"

"Whatever..."

Ookami watched Sephiroth roll his eyes and hissed at him. He shook his head and watched as she climbed out of bed and stumbled to her dresser, pulling out clothes and letting her robe drop to the floor. All the while, his eyes never left her.

"Eh-hem!" She coughed, narrowing her eyes, hands on her hips.

Rolling her eyes again, Sephiroth raised his arms and walked out of the room, closing the door after him. Mumbling something about idiots, she quickly changed into a solid black outfit and hurried down stairs.

"I had a brilliant idea!" Xilver exclaimed.

"And what would that be?" Cloud asked, rubbing the back of his head.

"Well, we _do_ own more then one gummi ship," Xilver said slowly, "AND it isn't fair that Spyke-"

"I'm in!" Ookami said, grinning and flashing the peace sign.

"-is off on this adventure by himself?" Xilver said, and then grinned, "Go Ookami! (Though you might want to brush your hair...) When do we leave?"

"ASAP," Cloud smiled, "So Spyke doesn't get himself killed."

"Spykey's a big boy, he can take care of himself," Ookami laughed.

"Well, he's definitely big," Kitsune snickered.

"You're a mean person, you know that?" Ookami asked and her friend nodded, "Okay, just checking."

Sephiroth sighed, smacked Ookami in the back of the head and then raised his hand when Xilver started a tally to see who wanted to go. It was majority wins. (At least it would have been if anyone voted no...)

"Okay everyone!" Xilver grinned, having gone commando once more, "everyone get ready it make back her at 0900! DISMISSED!"

"That's five minutes," Zell frowned.

"Exactly!"

"Just do it Zelly-boy!" Ookami said, clapping her hand on his back.

"Ouch! Fine! But only because you said so..." Zell grinned, and Sephiroth glared.

"There's three minutes left by the way," Cloud said, looking at the clock.

"SHIT!" Zell cursed, running away to find clothes, clean if possible.

Ookami cackled, and found a brush before using it in her hair, all the while glaring at Seph, who always had perfect hair. Which made her wonder, if she ever had his kid, would there hair be perfect or... crap, at lack of a better word.

Sephiroth noticed her staring and raised an eyebrow and she copied him in mock ignorance. He shook his head and walked away and Ookami pouted, before moving on to her previous train of though.

Blue green eyes or gray eyes? If she _really_ wanted to know, there was the easy way to find out... Ask a psychic, but since she didn't know one, Kitsune would have to do. Kitsune the amazing "Pysic".

"Xilver? We leaving?" Ookami asked.

"Yep!" the thief nodded, "So hurry up!"

**XOXOXOX**

Ookami sat on the gummi ship, between Kitsune and Zell. Sephiroth sat across from her, and Cloud was watching Xilver fly. Now was the perfect time to bring up the subject of her kids eye colours...

"Hey Kitsi," she said, the fox girl looking at her, "Can you tell my future?"

"Sure, why not," Kitsune smiled, "It's a long flight."

"Who will I marry?" Ookami asked, slightly confused.

The question had caught both Zell and Sephiroth's attention, though the later was very discreet about it. Kitsune frowned, looking into Ookami's eyes before grinning widely.

"Him," She grinned.

"What?" both males asked, "What kind of answer-"they stopped to glare at each other.

Ookami giggled and the two females clapped there hands together high five style.

"So, _him_ as in, honey _him_ or as in chocolate _him_?" Ookami asked.

"Honey," Kitsune smiled.

"Eye colour? Of the kids I mean," she added quickly.

"Hmm..." Kitsune thought... "Definitely a blue-gray."

Zell and Seph looked at each other coldly. This wasn't really helping as Sephiroth and Zell had blue-ish eyes. And what on Earth did 'Honey' mean? Ookami and Kitsune giggled quietly.

"How about-"

"We're here!" Xilver called, walking back there, "ready?"

"Yeppers," Ookami smiled.

"Of course," Kitsune smiled.

"What they said," Zell yawned, bored.

"..." was Sephiroth's reply.

"Okay, let's go!" Cloud said.

They hopped out of the gummi ship, and walked, and walked, and just for the hell of it they walked some more. Actually, they didn't get that far before they saw Sora, Goofy and Donald.

"No," they heard Sora say as he shook his head.

"Well, that means we'll have to find him doesn't it?" one of the older males said, Ookami wasn't paying attention.

Ookami grinned as the others looked around the large dog thing called Goofy to see them standing there.

"How did you guys get here?" Donald asked, dumbstruck, which was nothing new for him.

"We have more than one Gummi Ship, you know," Ookami said as if it were obvious. Well... in her humble opinion it was. I mean, after all, it was a house full of teenagers.

"Yeah, thanks to me!" Xilver said and pointed to herself with her thumb gloatingly. "I had to go through the trouble of stealing them, how come I get no credit?"

"Stolen?!?" Donald shouted furiously. "I'll have to tell the King about that when we find him!"

"You won't tell him anything, got it?" Xilver threatened from behind Donald, the tip of her knife touching the back of his neck.

Donald gulped as the tip of the knife was pushed slightly harder. "G- Got it."

"Good," Xilver said, pocketing her knife and casually walking back to the rest of her companions. Ookami grinned, and clapped her hardly on the back and Xilver glared.

"Hey, shouldn't we get moving?" Sephiroth asked, walking away with Ookami following close behind. The two walked right into an invisible wall, obviously concealed by magic. They toppled over from the shock of hitting a dead end where there should have been a clear path. Ookami stood up and glared at the invisible wall.

"Ouch..." Ookami said, rubbing her face.

"Well, there has to be some way to get through to that big giant thingy," Xilver said, standing on Sora's head trying to find a way, proving that the male had a hard head.

"Xilver...," Sora began, "GET OFF!!!"

Xilver jumped off of Sora's head and landed on her feet a few yards away.

Cloud was walking away, the tip of his sword scraping against the wall. "Come on. Keep a hand on the wall and we should be able to find our way."

The others shrugged and followed Cloud, their hands on the rough wall. They ran into another group of Invisibles, this time with two Angel Stars with them. At least... that was what Ookami THOUGHT they were called...

"Well, I guess they're Heartless?" Kitsune asked.

"Uh... duh...,"Zell said in an as-a-matter-of-fact tone.

"Look out!" Sephiroth shouted and destroyed an Invisible that was headed straight toward the two. Kitsune stared, mouth gaping at how close Sephiroth's sword had been from her face. Zell, however, shrugged and pulled out a sword, joining in the battle.

Kitsune jumped into the battle and destroyed an Angel Star with her sword. Ookami destroyed the other one, but got hit in the back by an Invisible. A Keyblade came down and destroyed the Invisible, and the owner's free arm helped Ookami up. Ookami looked at the Keyblade then looked at the Keyblade wielder and saw that Spyke had returned from wherever he was before.

"Thanks," Ookami said as Spyke helped her to her feet.

"You didn't think I'd let one of my childhood friends die, now do you?" Spyke asked rhetorically.

"Good point," Ookami said as the others defeated the Heartless and approached the two.

"Where the heck did you run off to, Spyke?" Sephiroth asked.

"Oh, so you think I ran off, eh? Well, I don't call being kidnapped by and Invisible and being brought face to face with Ansem running off!" Spyke snapped, obviously annoyed that Sephiroth thought him childish.

"So, how did you get away?" Sora asked Spyke eagerly.

"Well, let's just say that it took a lot of patience. If it hadn't been for the training me, Ookami, Zell, Kitsune, and Xilver got while we were still on our world, I don't think I could've done it," Spyke explained, beginning to calm down. "You see, the Invisible had to go all the way through this rock maze thing while Donald, Goofy, and Sora were looking the other way. Then it took me through this weird place with all these crystal type things. And after that, it took me through this weird portal where this pillar of light was. From there, we went to this giant volcano with a huge rock gargoyle on it. We went through this tunnel, with a lot of portals in it, and we ended up in this weird room with a giant Heartless crest. It took me through the crest to this small room with some fountains and a door in it. It took me through the door and on the other side was a weird, nearly completely destroyed island. And then the Invisible set me down. The next thing I knew, Ansem was standing right in front of me. He talked a bit about destroying Sora and the King, but I was too busy planning my escape to hear much about it. He turned his back for one second, and I darted back through the door. I went back through the crest, through the portals, past the gargoyle, back to where the pillar of light was. I went through the other portal, back up to the entrance, through it and that's when I saw you guys in a battle. So I threw my cape to the ground and flew over here to help. And that's pretty much what happened."

"Wow...," Zell said, mouth gaping.

"Impressive. I didn't think you could do that Spykey!" Cloud said and smacked Spyke in the back causing him to fall on his face. "Oops... sorry about that."

Spyke growled as he climbed to his feet, walking over to a rock and sitting down.

"This sounds a little odd," Sephiroth said, "You escaped and he didn't try to capture you again?"

"Well, he said something about letting someone escape...," Spyke said.

"Really?" Sephiroth asked Spyke, eyeing him suspiciously.

"No," Spyke replied flatly.

Spyke got up and led the group through the invisible rock maze, Keyblade at his side, and his left hand in his left pocket clutching a white orb with two golden rings on it that crossed on both sides like an "X."(Kind of like the Orbs on Spyro 2: Ripto's Rage) Silently, he took it out and fastened it onto his Keyblade after taking off the "Lucky Sevens" Keychain. The Keyblade magically changed. Its red handle became gold, the black blade became white and the three red and black sevens became a very sharp diamond edge.

Ookami examined her own blade half-heartedly, and then looked at the silver bracers at her wrists. They were... Shiny... That and she couldn't have her hands being cut off when she was fighting, could she?

They began walking again and soon came to the point that led directly into the giant structure. They all began to run straight ahead and ended up encountering a Behemoth.

"Ars Arcanum!" Sora shouted and tried to hit the Behemoth in the face, which it didn't seem to notice. The giant creature then began to turn to face Ookami, who immediately ran behind it and jumped on its back.

"The only way to kill it is to attack its horn!" Ookami shouted, smacking the Behemoth's horn with every combination of attacks she knew.

"Graviga!" Donald shouted and a black ball of magic caused the Behemoth to lower its head to a good level for everyone to hit.

"Power Pummel!" Kitsune shouted and hit the horn six times with very powerful blows.

"Meteor Slam!" Spyke shouted and jumped high into the air. He hovered for a second, and then dived at the Behemoth's head, hitting its horn with a powerful blow.

The Behemoth fell, and Sephiroth stabbed it where its heart would be, if it had one.

"Well, that was exciting," Zell said after the group started walking towards the structure again.

"Trust me, Zell, this is only going to get more and more thrilling," Spyke said and led the group inside the structure.

"How_ right you are Spyke_," Ookami smiled, "How_ right you are._"


	4. The nonexistent watch

**Unknown Keyblade Master- Ookami's Tale**

**K+**

**Makai Goddess Ookami**

**AN: **Oiyo, this one was easy to write uu seeing as most of it was simply copy, paste, and throw in some of my own stuff. Even after I did that, I noticed this was still Spyke's story... XO so blame him... He is the one who made us stay together the whole dang time. It would have been much easier (and more fun to write) if he hadn't already written everything. So there simply some shared glances between the female friends, some random moments and checking of the non-existent watch. (Sighs) Oh well. Blame Spykey! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!

**Xilver- **You are weird...

**Spykey: **(points up) and it's your fault this is almost the same as your chapter... (Though every time I read that part about "Complete Control" I burst into a fit of giggles) so... (Sighs) Oh well, hope this lives up to your standards. :)

* * *

Ookami carefully examined the new area she was in. Spinning around slowly, she noticed the inside of the structure was filled with platforms and crystal shaped rocks. Sephiroth grabbed her arm before she fell over.

"Where do we go from here, huh, Spyke?" Sephiroth asked looking at the unofficial leader for the moment.

Ookami pulled away, looking turning to look at Spyke, like everyone else was doing.

"Well, obviously we search around until we find something," Cloud spat out before Spyke could answer and Sephiroth glared at him. Even though they were not home, they kept their rivalry going.

"If that was so obvious how come Sephiroth didn't know it?" Spyke asked putting Cloud in a spot he would have rather not been in.

"Uh…, well…," Cloud stuttered.

Ookami grinned and she saw Kitsune cover her hand with her mouth to hide the smile as she laughed quietly. The two females shared a look.

"That's what I thought," Spyke said and flew to the ceiling for a moment to look around. "Well, there's something over there." Spyke pointed to his right and the group looked that way, unable to see anything.

"What? I don't see it!" Ookami complained, arms folded.

"You can't fly now can you?" Zell mocked.

"No, but that doesn't mean I shouldn't be able to see it," Ookami said pitifully, looking down and kicking the ground.

"Actually, Ookami, the only way I can see it is a bit of light coming from it. So, do we go?" Spyke asked.

Ookami rolled her eyes. Didn't change the fact that she couldn't see the thing that Spyke did. It was downright unfair!

"If it leads to Ansem, I say we go," Sora said.

"And if it helps us find King Mickey," Donald said.

"I think we should go just so we can get back home," Sephiroth said coldly.

Ah, yes, subtle as ever, Ookami noticed dryly, rolling her eyes. Sephiroth glared at her. She shrugged.

"Okay, let me get this straight, we go to the light thingy to get to Ansem and find King Mickey, and get home. Well, it would be a shame to forget who we met, but… I say we go," Ookami said after contemplating the situation, 'it's not like I'll forget Kitsune and Spyke and them,' she thought.

"Well, it's decided. We go," Spyke said, landing and starting to walk off.

"Wait," Zell said and Spyke stopped. "We'll need to be as prepared as we can. We don't want to lose anyone."

"Zell's right," Cloud said. "And if we lose anyone, it should be Sephiroth."

Ookami glared at Cloud for his comment and Spyke laughed to himself about Ookami's reaction, as did Zell. She folded her arms stubbornly and looked away.

"You're right. Everyone, equip yourself to the maximum!" Xilver said and revealed a bag containing all sorts of armor and weapons. Where she kept it? The world would love to know, but they secret would die with her.

"Did you steal those too?" Donald asked.

Well, that question didn't surprise anyone, Ookami noted dryly, watching Kitsune roll her eyes.

"Yes, is there a problem with that?" Xilver replied.

And apparently neither did the answer. Kitsune did the 'check the non-existent' watch thing, a trait she picked up from Ookami.

"Yes!" Donald shouted.

"Well, then, you can't use any of it," Xilver said and turned from Donald.

"Hey! Wait a minute! That's not fair!" Donald tried to justify himself.

"Xilver is a thief, thieves aren't fair. Deal with it," Spyke said and reached into the bag, pulling out three different armlets. One protected against fire, one against darkness, and one against wind.

And for once he was right, Ookami noted, looking through the stuff.

"Hey, I just noticed, it's strangely empty in here. I sense no Heartless," Sephiroth said.

"Sephiroth is right. Ansem must want us to get through easily," Spyke said.

"Perhaps he's waiting on the other end near the portal," Zell thought out loud.

"Or we are to go through it, complete a series of prolonged previously fought battles after fighting a giant monster," Xilver randomly said and the rest of the group stared.

"Well, let's just get ready," Ookami suggested and began digging in the bag. She pulled out two armlets and put them on. Both increased her strength, which she thought was better than protecting herself, as did Xilver and Sephiroth. She wondered if Kitsune still had her old speed charm necklace...

"As far as I'm concerned, we have two choices, one: go into the portal thingy and hope for the best, or two: turn back and protect our selves from the Heartless," Kitsune said.

"I forgot you were there, Kitsune, you're usually not quiet," Cloud said.

"I've been thinking actually," Kitsune said scratching her head.

"And that's another first for Kitsune," Ookami sniggered and Spyke rolled his eyes.

"Hey!" Kitsune shouted once she realized what Ookami had said. She stuck her tongue out, her best friend glairing in return.

"Well, at least they're not torturing me for once," Spyke whispered to himself.

"Let's go," Sephiroth said impatiently trying to endure the teenagers' antics.

"I agree. We really need to get moving. After all, Destiny Islands won't come back if we just sit here," Sora said, "We need to do something."

This obviously motivated the group because everyone looked to him, and then to the ceiling, daydreaming about life once they got back home.

Home. Ookami thought about it, letting the word linger in her mind, before sighing. Would every thing be the same as it was? Or would the memory of the events still be there?

"Alright, we're going," Spyke said, breaking the silence, and beginning to walk towards the portal.

"I really hope none of you get in my way," Sephiroth said, "Especially you, Cloud."

"Cool it, Seph, your attitude is really starting to bug me," Zell said.

"Shut it, teenager," Sephiroth shot back at Zell.

"Shut it, Ancient," Spyke defended Zell.

Kitsune made a face to Xilver, who hid a smirk. Ookami rubbed a faint scar on the side of her neck, clueless as to what the two other females were thinking.

"I'm not in the mood to waste my time, I'm out of here," Sephiroth said and began walking back the way they had come.

"You leave, and I'll personally come after you once Ansem's gone, you hear me, Sephiroth?" Cloud shouted.

"Like I care, you'll be coming after me anyway, you know you want your revenge, but I know something you don't, she's waiting for you in Traverse Town," Sephiroth hinted.

"What?"

"You heard me, she's waiting in Traverse Town."

"I-I don't believe it! All this time, and I haven't even known! Thanks, Sephiroth, but I'm still going to kill you!" Cloud threatened.

"It's your last chance, both of you," Ookami said and both males turned to look at her. They also noticed that the others had already gone through the portal. "Come if you want, but don't wait too long, or it will already be over." With that said she jumped into the portal.

"Truce?" Cloud offered, not entirely liking the idea himself.

"For now," Sephiroth responded coldly.

"So, through the portal it is," Cloud said and jumped into the portal, followed by Sephiroth.

"What is this?" Kitsune asked blankly.

"Another portal?" Zell suggested.

"Maybe. Well, we'll never know until we try," Xilver said and walked through the pillar of light in the middle of the platform. Ookami watched as she disappeared, she turned to look at the unofficial leader.

"I guess we gotta follow," Spyke said and walked through, followed by the rest.

"Oh, great, it's the old go through every world again to complete a task thing," Zell commented.

"Well, there's that treasure chest over there," Spyke pointed out. It was near the fountain in the 'Third District.'

"Well, let's go for it," Sora said and ran eagerly to the chest only to be knocked to the ground by a Large Body.

"All right! You're going down!" Kitsune shouted as she struck a nearby Soldier in the face, knocking it into the far wall. She followed up with her signature attack 'Fox Fire.' She leaped in the air and a giant flaming fox surrounded her, darting to the ground, she took out three Soldiers in one go.

"Wolf's Rage!" Ookami shouted and rapidly struck Heartless left and right with her Wolf Blade. The blade of the sword looked as if wolves had gnawed on it, seeing as how jagged it was. The handle, made of pure wolf bone, had the head of a wolf carved at the end. All in all, she had to admit it was pretty spiffy.

"Hahahaha! Splitting Ground!" Zell shouted and plowed his sword into the ground. He turned it and it produced a crack that swallowed up two Large Bodies before it sealed itself.

"Backstabber!" Xilver shouted and plunged her dagger into the nearest Heartless repeatedly. Each time she pulled it out, Munny and items spurted out of the wound. She then gathered them and put them in her bag. The mysterious bag, the one where no one was sure where she hid it.

"Ars Acranum!" Sora shouted and attacked the last remaining Large Body with a series of unstoppable blows.

"Die all of you! Sin Harvest!" Sephiroth shouted and halos appeared over the head of every remaining Heartless in the area. He unleashed his attack and destroyed each one easily. "Just leave it to me next time, will you?" Sephiroth tried to hide the boasting tone of his voice, but he failed miserably.

Kitsune and Ookami glared, hating being proven they were weaker then him. But they were glad the monsters were gone...

"Yeah, right, we'll just all sit back and let you handle everything. Look, we know you're strong, but we can fight too," Spyke said.

"Not nearly as good as me, though," Sephiroth bragged again.

Ookami grabbed the back of Kitsune's shirt as the younger female stepped forward to kick him. Kitsune glared and Ookami smirked. The two burst into a fit of giggles, gaining weird looks from everyone who bothered to pay attention.

"Alright, Mister Sin Harvest, have it your way, you go on ahead and fight everything. But when you need help, we will not be there, got it?" Cloud said.

"I don't need your help anyway, Strife. I can kill Ansem all on my own," Sephiroth retorted.

"Come on guys," Spyke whispered and everyone excluding Sephiroth and Cloud went to open the chest.

"You couldn't even kill a single Heartless out there!"

"Because you went and destroyed them all before half of us had a chance to fight!"

"You were just too slow to get into the battle!"

"The hell?" Xilver said.

"What? Why are we back here again?" Zell asked no one in particular.

"Last thing I did was open the chest, and now we're here," Sora said.

"Oh, great, another pillar of light. Think it leads to that next creepy looking thing over there?" Kitsune asked and pointed into the distance where they could faintly see the outline of another jagged structure.

"More likely than anything else. So, we go?" Spyke asked.

"Yep, we go," Cloud said, refraining from arguing with Sephiroth.

"Oh, great, Wonderland now," Ookami said as they walked through the next portal. The place was weird... with all of its weirdness. She wrinkled her nose. She couldn't stand the place.

"Well, Sephiroth, you wanted to take care of everything, so go at them," Zell said, feeling insulted by what Sephiroth had said earlier.

"Sin Harvest!" Sephiroth shouted and destroyed every last Heartless with his attack. "Now, for that chest."

"Go for it, Sora," Cloud said.

"Alright," Sora said and opened the next chest.

"Next portal?" Spyke questioned boredly at the repetition of procedure. Portal, fight, portal, portal, fight, portal, etc.

"Yeah, let's go," Zell said, obviously as bored at the pattern as well.

"Oh, the Coliseum," Spyke said halfheartedly.

"Sin Harv-, no, you guys go ahead, I need to rest up to fight Ansem," Sephiroth offered.

Ookami watched as Kitsune eyed him carefully. The other female probably had the same train of thought. Was Sephiroth saying that out of the kindness of his heart (Ookami smirked, doubting he had one) or because he really wanted to rest up?

"Seriously?" Cloud questioned.

Apparently, everyone was thinking the same thing, judging from the looks on their faces. They only had to wait a moment for the smart ass reply.

"Yes, now fight before I change my mind."

"Alright! Firaga!" Donald shouted, blowing a Heartless to smithereens.

"Tornado!" Goofy shouted and began to spin around, hitting Heartless with his shield.

"You're all dead! Meteor sweep!" Spyke shouted and flew up as if he was going to Meteor Slam them. He dove down, but instead of smashing one Heartless like he did the Behemoth, he flew in a straight line three feet above the ground, cutting anything on his right side into two pieces.

"I'm taking you all out!" Cloud shouted and began flying, his one black wing revealed on his left. He repeatedly slashed at the Heartless until he destroyed many of them, only leaving the ones his comrades were currently fighting.

"Gah!" Spyke shouted as he was struck down by a Heartless which had smashed him in the back of the head. He lay unconscious on the ground, his Keyblade a few feet away from him.

"Hahahaha! My very own Keyblade!" Sephiroth said and tried to greedily snatch up Spyke's Keyblade for himself, but just before he touched it, it disappeared and reappeared in Spyke's hand.

"Looks like no one but the wielder of his own Keyblade can hold it. Oh well, Seph, looks like you can't have one," Zell sniggered, angering Sephiroth to the point of attacking.

Sephiroth charged at Zell, sword pointed at his throat, but Zell dodged the blow, only to be struck by Sephiroth's fist in the back of the head. Zell fell unconscious and dropped to the ground, his sword still in hand.

"Sephiroth!" Ookami shouted, eye twitching and fist clenched. Sephiroth halted immediately.

"Talk about control…" Xilver said to Kitsune who nodded, half confused half ignorant at the comment. Ookami glared at the two girls, before returning to giving the evil eye to Sephiroth.

"S-sorry…" Sephiroth said and threw potions to Spyke and Zell, who immediately sat up. "It will not happen again…" Cloud blinked in confusion and closed his hanging jaw.

"It better not," Ookami scolded. "Or I'll personally kill you."

"Ookami?" Spyke said shocked.

"Are you serious!" Zell asked, sharing Spyke's state of being shocked.

"She can't be! She'd never lay a finger on him to try and kill him! Much less hurt him!" Xilver said.

"That's right! She wouldn't do that!" Kitsune said.

"Are you sure about that?" Ookami asked, a fire in her eyes.

"Leave her be!" Sora said, trying to defend her, also trying to conceal the fact that he might just be falling in love with her.

Ookami's eye continued to twitch, obviously still annoyed as hell. She only had a moment to silently fume and watch the weird expression on Spyke's face before she was snapped back to reality by Zell.

"Hey! You coming, or do we have to leave you here?" Zell called to Spyke who noticed that everyone was at the chest, Sephiroth with Ookami hanging onto his arm, staring at her non-existent watch, bored.

"Yeah! I'm coming!" Spyke said and ran over to the group just as Sora opened the chest.


End file.
